Expermented Love
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: Rico x Elcair. But wait...What's up with Rico? Contains Futa randomness.


**A/N: I don't see why not write Futa...  
**

* * *

**(Éclair's Pov)**

"Éclair! Where are you?" A loud female voice echoed off the castle walls. Green ears perked up at the voice. 'What does Rico want?' "Éclair!" "I'm over here Rico." My voice answered, a bit strained from my earlier training. I saw her approach, the usual smile on her face. "Hiya." She beamed at me. "Hey. What do you need?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. "Well you see…I kinda need your help?"

"With what exactly?" I raised my eyebrows at her. A Blush grew onto her cheeks, before she replied. "I can't tell you out here. In public….Just come to my room later." She rushed out, before walking away. 'She's acting a bit….strange today.' Shrugging, I went back to my ritual.

***Time Skip***

I barley saw Rico the rest of the day, she wasn't in her office. Nor with our Princess. So I just decided to go to her room right away. 'What's up with her today?' I though as I reached her door. 'A-are those moans I hear?' As I got closer, I could hear the moans louder. 'Oh my god…Maybe I should g-go.' Just as I was about to leave, the door opened. "Éclair, you're early!" 'Shit.' "Y-yea, I guess I am. I can come back later if you want." I suggested, avoid eyes contact with her.

"What do you mean? The reason you're here is to help me with a problem, now get in here." Rico tugged me into her room; I swear I heard the door lock too. "So what's the problem?" I tried to get the echo of her moans out of my head. "Well you see, I made this new potion yesterday, and let it sit. I tried it today, and well…." She trailed off as she moved her robe. 'Is that a…' My jaw dropped at the sight before me, my cheeks flaming harshly. I've never seen one before.

"It won't go down! I've been in my room most of the day, trying to get it stable, but after seeing you all sweaty, it got me all bother and hot." "How's this my fault?" I argued, once my wits came back to me. "Well, I thought that if we did it, it would calm me down." Rico muttered. My eye twitched. "No."

"Come on, Éclair. You can't leave me to suffer like this!" "Yes I can. I'm leaving." I tried to turn around, but I felt myself unable too. "What are you doing? This isn't funny, Rico." A smirk grew on Rico's usually gentle face. "Well I did ask kindly, but you leave me with no choice." She sighed, as she started to undress me.

"Please stop. I don't want this, Rico." I whimpered, trying to move my paralyzed body. Rico simply 'Tsked' "That's just too bad. Because I do." My clothes were more than halfway gone, she left me in my bra and panties, and she stopped to admire my body. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "You don't have to be scared. I'll be gentle."

I feel my face light up once again, as started trailing kisses down my neck. I felt weird. My heartbeat increased she reached my still covered my breast; her hand reached around and undid it. Once her lips met my nipple, I no longer felt nothing, but instead I felt nothing but pleasure. A small moan slipped past my tightly sealed lips. "See, this isn't so bad." Rico grinned up to me, as she stopped. A small flicker of hope surged though me. 'Maybe she'll let me go now….Damn it.' That hoped died, when she saw the other female strip the rest of her clothes off. "Shall we move to the bed?" Rico suggested more of a command if anything else. My body moved on its own, approaching her bed. Climbing onto it, I moved into a more submissive position. I could feel how hot Rico was, but I still couldn't do anything but except my fate.

"Rico please don't do this." I whimpered up at the orange haired female, unable to look her in the eyes. "Éclair, look at me." She cooed, using her hand to guide my face to hers. "It won't hurt, I swear. I wouldn't be asking just anyone else to do this for me. I trust only you with this task. Because I love you the most." My eyes widened at her confession. "Rico, I didn't know you felt this way about me. Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. "I didn't want to be turned down before even having a chance." She muttered. I felt control of my body returning, as I sat up and held Rico to me. " I wouldn't of turned you down. I love you too, Rico. I always have." I smiled gently at her.

I watched in mild amusement as her eyes widened. "You mean it!" "Yea, I do me-" I got cut off by her lips attaching themselves to mine. I couldn't help but to kiss back, relishing the moment between us, which was interrupted; by the fact Rico had something warm poking me. " Elcair, can I…..still?" I nodded. I felt my body tense up slightly, when she moved back. "Relax, I won't enter you just yet." She smirked, causing me to blush. She engaged another kiss, while pushing me down onto her bed, her hand moving south, towards my breasts. I gasped into her mouth as she started rubbing my left one, occasionally pinching my nipple. "Sensitive I see…" She said, as she broke away from the kiss, leaving me breathless, as she placed her mouth on my right breast, twirling her tongue around my perk nipple. After what felt like hours of teasing, she finally moved her free hand down to touch me where I need her the most.

"You're already so wet." My face flushed at her words. "Don't say stuff like that!" I yelled at her, hiding my face with my arms. I heard her laugh at my antics, before she tugged my arms away. "You're so cute, Éclair." She cooed, leaning to kiss me again, which I gladly accepted. Pulling away she asked "Ready?" I nodded, grasping her hand for support, as she positioned herself. She entered me fast, causing me in to gasp in both pleasure and pain. Allowing me time to adjust, she started off slow, seeing as it was just as much as her first time as it was mine. She was already panting, due to the fact she was doing all the work. My body was in sensory overdrive, my body was so sensitive, as our breasts were brushing against each other with each thrust.

"Rico! I-I'm close!" I moaned, my arms wrapped around her back. "Me too, Elcair. Me too." She grunted, her hips speeding up, and her mouth crushing into mine. We both groaned out our orgasms. I could feel something warm gushing into me, but at the moment I just didn't care. "I really love you, Éclair." Rico whispered, nuzzling into onto me. "I love you too."


End file.
